The combustion section of a gas turbine typically includes multiple combustors annularly arranged between the compressor section and the turbine section. A casing generally surrounds each combustor to contain the compressed working fluid flowing to each combustor, and one or more nozzles supply fuel to mix with the compressed working fluid before the mixture flows into a combustion chamber downstream from the nozzles. A liner circumferentially surrounds the combustion chamber to define at least a portion of the combustion chamber, and a flow sleeve may circumferentially surround at least a portion of the liner to define an annular plenum between the flow sleeve and liner through which the compressed working fluid may flow before entering the combustion chamber. An ignition device, such as a spark plug, may be used to initiate combustion in one combustion chamber, and one or more crossfire or crossover ignition tubes may be used to spread the combustion to adjacent combustors. For example, a crossfire tube may extend through the liner, flow sleeve, and casing of adjacent combustors to allow the combustion in one combustor to propagate to the adjacent combustor and to ensure substantially simultaneous ignition and equalized pressure in all combustor chambers of the gas turbine engine
Even though the crossfire tubes can be effective at propagating combustion between adjacent combustors, the assembly and/or location of the crossfire tubes may have one or more disadvantages. For example, internal crossfire tubes as disclosed herein avoid many of the location disadvantages associated with surrounding flow conditions and leakage. Also, installation and removal of the crossfire tubes as disclosed herein is simplified and may avoid damage to the crossfire tubes.
Additionally, the adjacent combustors may be assembled as a module that is inserted as a whole into a combustor structure. Assembly in this manner may limit the retention methods that are commonly required for cross-fire tubes having a relatively rigid construction or one of limited flexibility to accommodate the insertion of the module into the combustor structure, as at least a portion of the cross-fire tube is typically disposed in the space that is to receive the module. Furthermore, installation of the crossfire tube requires proper positioning of the cross-fire tube, relative to other components, with the positioning left to an installation operator's discretion or manipulating, thereby often leading to human error.